A mobile terminal with an electronic money function is now put into practical use. Further, a mobile network system using a mobile terminal and a mobile router is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.
In Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a mobile network connection method for preventing, for example, unauthorized usage, unauthorized access, and information leakage when one or both of the mobile terminal and the mobile router are stolen.